Bakura's Smexxy, Crazy Game
by Hisagi's Luv Chibi
Summary: well Bakura wants us to play a game in this huge ancient ruin. things go wrong and the storie gets random very random. rated m for language, etc. NO LEMONS NO YAOI NO YURI! R&R!
1. The Giant Ruin

Chapter One

"Holy mother of a cow..."

We all were standing in front of this giant ancient ruin. I was looking up and I couldn't see the sky! It was huge! _Wow, it's so big! How come I never noticed this before? _I looked down and realized I was still outside while the rest was inside! _I'm such an idiot. Maybe I should pay attention once in awhile. _

"Aren't you going inside with the rest?..." I felt his breath on my neck and it gave me chills.

"Shut up baka tomb robber." I said, as I spun around to be faced with none other than Bakura. He had a smirk on his face.

Bakura somehow always scared me. I mean I'm not that kind of damsel in distress who gets scared of a little thing. I'm not the kind who doesn't get scared at all and has no life with that damn giant gun that blows everything up. I guess I'm just in the middle. I looked up and saw that Bakura was gone. _Oh great, I spaced out again. _I sighed and headed for the entrance of the humongous ruin.

"It's so dark...and big..." I heard Mira say.

"Aw...cool! Echo! Echo!" yelled Andrea, hearing her echo.

"Hey someone's trying to talk to me!" she said, happily.

"That's your echo you idiot." Seto and I said.

I looked at him right in the eye.

"Idiot is my word! MINE! MY WORD ONLY BUAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" I yelled as he looked at me weirdly.

"Just shut up." he said.

"All of you just shut up!" came Bakura's voice like a speaker but he was no where to be found.

"Alright now. The games are about to begin...the game is like hide and seek, tag, and capture the flag..." he voice boomed inside the ruin.

"Hide and seek? Tag? Capture the flag? What the fuck?" said Mira, confused.

"You guys hide and I seek and I have to catch you." he said.

"Well I get the hide and seek and tag part but what about the capture the flag part?" asked Mira.

"You have to get what is mine before I get what is yours..."

"And what is exactly ours and yours?" asked Andrea.

"Oh you will find out...now let the games begin!" he yelled as the room became darker, if that was possible.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I heard Yugi say.

"Um guys, where are you?" I said, nervous.

I felt a hand grab my arm. I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"AHHHHHH?" I yelled so loud, as I was pulled over to Seto.

"Don't scream so damn loud! Now keep quiet as I grab the others." he said, as I noticed Mokuba and Andrea were next to me.

'Um, what's going on?" I asked, looking at them.

I could barely make them out in this darkness. I moved closer and saw that Mokuba was holding onto Andrea.

"I don't know." said Mokuba.

I stood there, waiting for Seto to get back.

"Seto?" I murmured.

There was no answer.

"Big bro?" said Mokuba, looking into the darkness.

"Seto?" I called, but I still didn't get an answer.

"He's gone.." said Andrea, no more in her hyperness.

"He can't be, I mean he was just here a few minutes ago." I said.

"Big bro!" yelled Mokuba, letting go of Andrea and running off into the darkness.

"Mokuba!" called Andrea, and started to run after him but I stopped her.

"What are you doing? My brother can get hurt you know!" she yelled at me.

"Ya, I know. But we have to get out of here." I said, gesturing to the blackness around us.

"I know that but the question is how?" she said.

"I don't know!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

There was a long period of silence...

Until...

"CHIBI CHIBI!"

"Are you ok?" asked Andrea after my sudden and RANDOM outburst.

"No." I said, plainly.

"Have you thought of a plan or a way to get out of here?"

"No..."

"Then what the hell have you been doing for the past 15 minutes!" she yelled at me.

"Um...looking at the darkness and hoping that a really cute guy passes by..."

"..."

"You idiot."

"I know, but I'm _your _idiot!" I said, happily and Andrea sighed.

"Just follow me." she said, grabbing my arm and leading me...somewhere.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Half an hour later...

0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Andrea, I'm bored!" I said.

"Good for you." she snapped at me.

"O someone's mad at me! Huh? Why you mad at me? What did I do? Why you mad at me after all those things I've done for you!" I said, fake crying.

"You haven't done anything for me except annoy me to death."

"True, but I still love you! ANDREA I LOVE YOU!" I said.

"Uhuh...ok..."

Silence passed between us as we walked down what looked like a stone hallway.

"_I'm going to kiiiiilllllll you...!" _I said in a scratchy, menacing tone.

"Your weird."

"I know!"

At that moment I heard something stir behind us. I looked back but all I saw was darkness.

"Andrea? Did you hear something?"

"Other than your annoying voice, then no." she said.

The noise came again and it sounded like something was running very fast. Andrea noticed the noise and we both spun around to catch a glimpse of two cheetahs running towards us. I froze, watching them come closer and closer. I felt Andrea grab the back of my shirt as we ran as fast as we could. We were both screaming loudly and running...well I was jumping.

"Look! A rope! We can climb on it." she said, pointing to a random, very very long rope hanging from the ceiling just a few feet from us.

Andrea got on it first and climbed to the top, while I was running toward it. One of the cheetahs got close and bit my jeans. I yelled, jumped on the rope, and climbed up. The cheetahs ran under us and then they were out of sight.

"Um, Bri? The cheetah bit off part of your jeans and you can see your underpants." said Andrea, as I blushed.

I felt the rope go down as a trap door opened beneath us and we fell in. We screamed at the top of our lungs as we landed on the ground. Andrea grabbed her backpack from her back and rummaged through it until she got out a pair of jeans. She handed them to me.

"Why did you have an extra pair of pants?"

"It's my time of the month." she murmured, closing her backpack.

I nodded my head.

"Um, can you look away while I change?" I said, kinda embarrassed.

"Girl, I've seen you in your underwear many times already, and I've seen you run around the house in you bra and underwear looking for something to wear, and I've even seen you naked so this doesn't make a difference." she said.

"Well it wasn't my fault that I sleep-walked into the shower and accidently turned on the cold water!" I said, blushing.

I quickly took off my ripped jeans and placed on the jeans Andrea gave me. I handed her my jeans and she folded them and placed them neatly in her backpack. I looked around to see that we were in like a dungeon of some sort. There were chains and blood splattered on the walls.

"It's a torture chamber!"

"Awesome!" I said.

The were also disembodied skeletons all over the place. There was something on the other side that caught my eye. I walked toward it.

"Bri, where are you going? Wait for me!" Andrea ran up to me as I stopped in front of the body.

It was a body of a child that we all know. The body was slaughtered in many different ways and there was blood everywhere. Tears started rolling down Andrea's face as she kneeled down to the boy.

"I can't believe it...it's...M-Mokuba..."

"This is your fault! I was going to go after him but you stopped me!" she yelled at me.

"B-But-"

"This is what happened to my brother because of _you_." Her words cut through me like a blade as I stood there.

"Andrea...I-I'm sorry..."

* * *

going to be continued reviews would be appreciated and i will continue if i get 5 reviews or more and this will get random thanx


	2. The Purplish Fog

Chapter Two

special thanx to my friend Mira for helping me on this story! now onto the story!

* * *

"Andrea...I-I'm sorry..."

"No! Just go away and leave me alone!"

Andrea was about to reach for the body when the room changed and we were in a different room. Andrea got up, her eyes still full of tears. Her hands balled into fists.

"What happened to my brother?" she said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, the room changed..."

"What the hell happened to Mokuba!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Andrea, you were right, it was my fault..." I said, looking down and letting my hair hang over my face.

"No. It's not your fault."

I looked up, confused. Did she not accuse me before?

"Then whose fault is it?"

She turned around to face me with a series look. "Bakura..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Damn it! We still haven't found the exit yet!" yelled Duke.

"Hey, chill man. We'll find it sooner or later." said Tristan, as a stomach growl was heard.

"We betta' find it soon, I'm hungry." said Joey, clutching his stomach.

"But you just ate an hour ago!" said Tea, also remembering that Joey is the one who also ate her breakfast.

"Dat was too long ago." he said, as she sighed.

"I wonder where Yugi is right now..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"When I find that Bakura, I'm going to give him a good can of whoop ass that he won't be able to walk in a year!" said Mira, pissed.

"Well, I guess he deserves it..."

"YOU BET HE DESERVES IT!" she yelled at poor Yugi.

Yugi chuckled and she laughed with him. They stopped and silence passed between them.

"Um..so whatever happened to Marcus?" asked Yugi.(A/N: check An Invitation To My House chapter eight to see who Marcus is)

Mira didn't answer. He looked at her to see she was crying silently.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't-"

"No, Yugi. It's ok. I-I just had something in my eye." she said, wiping her eyes with her hand.

Silence past between them for the second time as they walked down the darkened passageway.

"Where's the exit? We've been walking for like an hour since we entered this place." Mira said.

"Yea. Where do you think the others are?"

"I'm guessing Bri is with Andrea somewh-HEY! Look! A torch! We can take it and use it to see where we are going." she said, running over to the torch and grabbing it.

Right when she did, the walls started moving inward.

"Oops...My bad..."

"We have to get out of here!" said Yugi, grabbing her hand and they started running to the end of the passageway.

"Oh dear lord save us!" said Mira, as they continued to run.

The walls then sprouted spikes that were really shiny. Yay for shiny spikes!

"We're not going to make it!" Mira yelled, as the walls were slowly, and noisily closing in on them.

In a few minutes, Mira had dodged the spikes and caught up with Yugi on the other side. Then, a miracle happened. The spikes did not miss each other but they collided with each other and formed a ladder-like thing leading to the ceiling.

"Um...you can go first." said Mira, gesturing to the ladder-like thing.

Yugi started climbing the spikes, careful not to get poked somewhere. Mira then followed him, hoping to catch Yugi if he falls. In a few, dramatic minutes, Yugi made it to the top first while Mira was slowly, and carefully trying to make it to the top. Yugi reached out his hand for her to grab it. When she got closer, she grabbed his hand and he helped her up. She sat there breathing heavily, and trying to catch her breath.

"Phew, I didn't know it would be that big." said Mira, referring to the walls.

There was a pause.

"Um, Yugi? Thanks for helping..." she said, with a smile as Yugi slightly blushed.

"No problem."

"Oh yeah, Yugi?"

"Yea?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

"Sorry!" he said, letting go of her hand and blushing.

They got up, and started to walk along the walls, which they were very long, until they stumbled in front of a...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"HOLY CRAP! AM I DREAMING OR ARE WE REALLY FLOATING!" yelled Andrea, as she looked down only to see the purplish-gray fog.

"Your not dreaming." I said.

Well after the room changed we landed here, where there was purplish-gray fog everywhere and we were floating! I started pretending to swim around Andrea.

"This is cool!" she said, starting to swim too.

Then, we started to float to the ceiling and we couldn't control it.

"I can't stop!" I said, trying so hard to stop floating upward.

"Me too!" said Andrea, trying to feel the wall but she couldn't find one.

We started floating rapidly toward the ceiling. Andrea was floating faster then I was and when we got to the ceiling, she hit her head, hard and got knocked out.

"Andrea! Are you-" I hit my head and got knocked out cold.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Do you think we should go in?" asked Mira, as they arrived in front of a small shack.

"It looks old."

"I know that, but do you think we should go in?"

"If you want to."

Mira opened the door but it was to dark to see what was inside.

"It looks like nothings in here." she said, as Yugi closed the door behind him.

"It's locked!" said Yugi, as he tried to open the door again.

Mira sweatdropped. She went over and tried to open the door but it was locked tight. She turned around and gasped. It wasn't dark anymore. There was purplish-gray fog everywhere. They started to float.

"What the hell is happening?" she screamed, grabbing Yugi close to her.

He blushed furiously, but she didn't notice.

"Cogh ug leg o ff mii?" said Yugi, muffled since Mira was holding him so tight.

"Speak english." she said, as she pushed him away.

"Can you let go of me?" he said and she did.

"Sorry. Where are we anyway?" she asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure but I could use some help!" said Yugi, as he was floating upside down and his shirt was over his head and Mira started to laugh. Yugi started laughing too.

"Can you give me a hand?" he said and Mira stopped laughing.

"Oh right." she said, as she floated over and tried to flip him upside right. As she did, she did a back flip and she said, "Weeee!"

Then she did a cartwheel and rammed right into the wall, and she accidently hit a switch.

"Oops..." she said, as Yugi couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

The fog started to disappear and they both violently hit the ground, Mira fell on top of poor Yugi. They both looked up to see Brianna and Andrea falling rapidly from above. They fell with a giant thump as Andrea was on top of Brianna. I woke up when we landed on the floor, which hurt like hell. I realized that Andrea was on top of me, still unconscious. Boy was she heavy. I tried pushing her off and she wouldn't budge.

"Damn girl, get off! Your killing me!" I said, still trying to get her off of me.

She was now drooling. She must be dreaming about Yami or some really hot guy.

"Andrea, wake up, we're going to kill 'Kura now." I said, as she woke up with a start.

I pushed her off of me and she saw that Mira was still on Yugi.

"Get a room you two." she said. (A/N: Yugi and Yami are two separate bodies now, I don't know why but in this fic they are)

Mira got off of Yugi and he was blushing like crazy.

"Andrea, don't get any ideas." she said, dusting herself off.

"So how did you guys get here?" I asked, getting up, before Andrea could answer Mira,

"Long story, how about you?" said Mira.

"Well the room changed and we landed here and we were floating then we floated to the top and then we hit our heads then we landed here." said Andrea.

I started pacing back and forth, thinking about Chad Michael Murry with his shirt off. Andrea thought I was coming up with a plan. Why would anyone trust me to come up with a plan? Do they know if they trust me with that power we all might die a horrible death. Scratch that we _will _die a horrible death. While my train of thoughts of random hot guys with clothes off was going through my head, I stepped on a tile and it went down. I took my foot off it and said, "Uh oh..."

We all fell through a large trap door!

"BRIANNA YOU'RE A STUPID BAKA!" yelled Andrea.

"My bad..." I said, as we landed in another passageway.

"I thought you were coming up with a plan?" said Andrea.

"Coming up with a plan? Girl if I did, we all would be dead by now. I was thinking about random hot guys with their clothes off in the 'forbidden closet' and-"

"OH MY RA!" yelled Andrea, as I turned to see Mokuba's dead body again.

_How did that turn up here? _Then his body disappeared. Then Marik's dead body appeared and Yami's, Tea's, Joey's, Tristan's, and Duke's.

"What's going on?" I asked as the bodies disappeared.

The room started spinning and I grabbed onto Andrea.

"GET OFF ME! DAMNIT!" she yelled and we both fell on the floor.

The room stopped. Everything was quiet...until we heard Bakura's voice echo throughout the room.

"Damn computer! It fuckin' froze! Ah!"

There was a pause as Bakura noticed he was on the speaker...

"Uh oh...he he...BOO!" he yelled as I screamed and jumped on Andrea and we fell...again...

* * *

told u it was gunna get random and its gunna get randomerrr reviews would be very much appreciated wait scratch that I BEGGING FOR A REVIEW PWEASE WITH LOTS OF SUGAR ON TOP! lol jk but a review would be nice the next chapter is gunna be the end of this short storie thanx!


	3. I'm In Luv With A Stripper!

Chapter Three The End! NOOO!

Oh yea special thanks to my good friend Mira who helped me on this story and she wrote most of the end for me! NOW ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"Uh oh...he he...BOO!" he yelled as I screamed and jumped on Andrea and we fell...again...

Then the room magically changed into a pretty garden, with fountains, bids, flowers, and everything. Then 'Kura's voice was heard again. This time he was sobbing.

"Why can't you work? I paid 1.5 million dollars for you! Please work baby!" he was crying over a computer...

"Sounds like 'Kura has emotional issues..." I said.

"He doesn't have issues, he has problems." said Mira.

"Great, now I have to deal with more idiots."

I turned around to see Seto, Mokuba, and Duke.

"Hey Duke, why aren't you with Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yami?" I asked, just realizing that.

"Well we lost Yami in the beginning and I got separated from the rest during this stampede of chickens and rats." he said, as we all stared at him like he was crazy, except for me, I was trying to picture him without his clothes...

Andrea noticed this and sweatdropped.

"Bri, stop trying to picture Duke without his clothes." she said, as I was about to smack her.

Duke looked at me and I chuckled nervously.

"Leave her and her fantasies alone." said Mira as Andrea looked at her weird.

"Don't tell me you were doing that too." Andrea said, as Mira chuckled nervously.

"Me? Nooo!" she said.

"I mean who wouldn't have a dream about Duke? He's freakin' hot!" I said, as he smiled.

"So is Seto..." I added, as Andrea raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh...hehe...did I say Seto? I mean't...um...ghetto..?" I said, as rap music started playing.

It was I'm In Love With A Stripper by T-pain. Fog appeared and a pole and two cages appeared. A spotlight appeared and Tristan was sliding down the pole with sunglasses on. Then random people appeared in the cages and started dancing.

"S E T O from da ghetto y'all he ain't from Beverly Hills like da rest of us 'cause he's S E T O. And guess what y'all? I'M IN LUUUUUUUUUUV WITH A STRIPPER. SHE BE SLIDIN' UP THAT POLE GOT ME MESMERIZED!" he sang and everyone was like O.O.

I walked over to him and took off his sunglasses.

"Boy what did I tell you about watching BET!" said Mira, grabbing him by the ear.

"What the..." said Andrea.

"HELL YEA FOO! THAT WAS H O T!" yelled Duke.

"That was not hot. Me and Mira in those cages would be hot." I said.

"Damn straight! Wait...Brianna...what have you been watching lately...?" said Mira, turning around and looking at me.

"Uh...let's talk about something else..." I said, as me and Mira appeared in the cages randomly.

"AHH! SHE'S MOLESTING ME!" yelled Mira, as I sweatdropped.

"I'M NOT EVEN IN THE SAME CAGE AS YOU!" I yelled, as I noticed Yugi was starting to sweat.

"Looks like Yugi can use a dance..." I said.

"I refuse to strip!" she said.

"Andrea what's a stripper?" asked Mokuba, as Andrea fainted.

Then Yugi appeared in Mira's cage.

"What the fuck?" said Duke, as Mira looked at Yugi like 'WTF?'.

Yugi moved closer to Mira and purred. Gawd, who knew Yugi could be so horny?

"Uh..Yugi...can you kind of give me space to b r e a t h e? Your kind of TOO close. Yugi are you feeling ok?" asked Mira.

"Heh...just dandy..." he said.

"Yugi, what you doing with my lady?" asked Duke.

"Your lady?" I said.

"Your lady!" said Yugi, surprised.

"YOUR LADY! YESSS!" said Mira, as everyone looked up at her.

"Heh..."

"Huh, what?" asked Yugi.

"I'm kidding." said Mira.

Music was booming all over the place, it was I'm Sprung by T-pain. Meanwhile in the other cage with me, Seto appeared. Yay me! Everyone was dancing.

"Aw come on Seto, dance? Please? For me?" I begged him.

"Why would I do that?" he said.

I grabbed his coat and threw it out of the cage. A vein started popping out of his head.

"VELASQUEZ! THAT COST A LOT OF MONEY!" he yelled at me, as I shrugged.

"Come one, just dance. Move your hips. See like me." I said, as I started dancing and grinding against the cage.

He just raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed. He doesn't get out much does he? _How can I make him dance? I can't grind with him or Andrea with surely kill me. Hmmm, gotta think of something. _

"Fine, if you won't dance like that, will you at least slow dance?" I asked.

He looked at me. I sighed.

"I'll get you another gravity-defying coat if you do." I said, as he crossed his arms.

"Please? PLEASE! PLEASE!" I begged him, as another vein started popping.

"Gr..fine, I will if you shut up." he said, as I smiled.

I put my arms around his neck...well I tried. It's not my fault he's so damn tall! He placed his arms on my waist and we started to slow dance. A smirk spread across my face. I quickly turned around and tried to grind on him, but he pushed me away. Damn, that didn't work.

"Someone shoot me..." said Andrea.

"WOAH SETO! WAY TO GO! YOU'S A PIMP!" said Duke, who was trying to get Mira to grind with him.

"I don't know whatchu heard about Seto, but I heard he's from the ghetto, he's a p-i-m-p." sang Tristan.

"I wanna dance too!" said Mokuba, and attempted to grind, but he got a little to close to Tristan.

"I don't think this kid is straight..." whispered Tristan to Andrea.

She slapped him and said, "So what if he sleeps with his superman underpants...no biggie, he's still straight."

"ANDREA YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!..." said Mokuba, who stopped dancing.

"Oops..." she said, as Mokuba started chasing her and he slapped her.

She slapped Mokuba and slapped Yugi, and Yugi 'accidently' slapped Mira in the ass, and she slapped him, then she slapped Duke, then Duke 'accidently' slapped me in the ass, and I slapped him and I slapped Seto, who pushed me out of the cage...I landed in a giant trampoline! I bounced back up and Seto tried to catch me...but he missed, horribly. I fell and the trampoline disappeared and Yami and Tea was in it's place. I fell on them and Bakura's voice came on the speaker again. He was laughing his ass off.

"Howdy y'all." I said, as I got up.

"YAMI!" yelled Andrea, running to him and hugging him, as she glared at Tea when he wasn't looking.

She let go of Yami and when he turned around she started to chase Tea. She caught up with her and jumped on her.

"Bitch lay off him, Yami's mine!" said Andrea, punching Tea.

Yami then turned around to face Andrea. She jumped off Tea.

"Hi baby!" she said, like nothing happened.

I walked away, pretending nothing happened when I remembered I left Seto in the cage. I ran over when I heard Rompe by Daddy Yankee and I started dancing on the spot. Then a giant pool appeared! Andrea took this as a good sign to drown Tea. She grabbed Tea's arm and jumped in. Seto was out of the cage and just a few feet away from me. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him toward the pool but he wouldn't budge. I pulled and pulled but he still wouldn't budge. Damn he's strong.

"Come on, Seto. Please!" I begged but he wouldn't move.

I sighed and let go of him. It's never the easy way with him. I noticed Tristan was sitting down. I went over and put his sunglasses on.

"You look bored. What can I do to cheer you up?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Well I heard about the 'forbidden closet'." he said, smiling at me.

I noticed that Mira was trying to eavesdrop on us. We hiding in the thorn bush behind is a spectacular way of eavesdropping on us.

"Bri, don't tell me your going to do it. I mean you've been in there thousandths of times and last night it was my turn. You and your loud moaning and groaning coming from the closet get's a little annoying after a day or two." she said.

"Last night was your turn and you did go in it. I still can't believe you managed to do it with Chris Brown in there." I said, as people stared at me and Mira. They were like: O.O

"How did you know." she whispered.

"Chris Brown said he saw some girl trying to jump out the window the other day."

"Nah, nah, foo. I was trying to jump IN the window. Oh ya, you do not hide under Orlando Bloom's bed trying to spy on him while he's changing. Your supposed to spy on him when he's taking a shower. It's easier." she said.

"Ya, but he took out a restraining order against me..." I said.

"I can see why." she said.

I turned to Tristan.

"Nah, I don't think I want to go in there today." I said.

"Why? Oh please? PLEASE!" he whined.

"You ARE desperate. I'll give you something else then." I said.

"What?" he asked, as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he turned furious red.

It's so fun messing with people! While Andrea was having her little conversation or killing spree with Tea, Duke walked over to the cage Mira was in. She was sitting in the far corner away from Yugi. They weren't talking, I guess something happened in there. She got up from out of her corner while Yugi was sobbing quietly. She asked Duke if he could help her down. That didn't go so well, well maybe it did, from Mira's point of view. She jumped down from the cage, hoping that Duke would catch her. He missed by only a few miles. She fell in a bush and Duke came running over with a huge apologetic grin.

"Sorry," he said, helping her up.

While Yami was talking to Tristan, Andrea had jumped on Tea and covered Tea's eyes again. She started running around in a circle like a headless cow. Now that I think of it, I don't think Tea's straight. What kind of a girl doesn't hit on Yami! Anyways .. as I was saying…Tea rammed right into Duke and Mira, causing Mira to fall into Duke's arms.

"You know Mira, you even look pretty with leaves in your hair," Duke said while pulling out leaves from her hair.

Mira blushed crazily. They kissed romantically. That's when the fog cleared.

"Hula hula! The sky god has finally blessed us with golden dildos!" I yelled.

Andrea let go of Tea. She looked like she had survived years and years of torture, but then again, being around Andrea is being tortured. She started walking towards me.

"Brianna," Andrea said. "Those aren't golden, and I can sure as hell tell they aren't dildos either. That's dog poop.." She blocked her nose and started walking away from me and started running like her life depended on it.

"Don't worry Andrea, they're only dirty," I said, wiping them off. I started to smell something .. it smelled like Tristan when he wasn't wearing deodorant.

"Hey Tristan!" I called out. "Did you forget to wear deodorant this morning because you smell."

Everyone stopped and looked at me, Tristan turned a furious red color. I looked at the dildo in my hand, wait .. this is dog poop. Eww … I walked over to what looked like a pond off in the distance, and then I rammed into something hard, cold, and solid. I cracked the scenery.

"Oops." Everything started to disappear. The hard solid thing was a glass, and the rest of the room was a blinding white color. The pretty garden disappeared, and so did all the birds and flowers. Behind that glass was Bakura… in a POLKA DOT BIKINI, shaving his legs. Everything become quiet. Duke and Mira stopped kissing, Tristan and Yami stopped talking, Andrea stopped running, Tea stopped trying to fix her hair, and Yugi stopped sobbing. We all stared in awe. He stopped shaving and looked at us.

"This isn't what it looks like," he said, interrupting the silence.

"Sure, and I'm yo mama!" Joey said, sliding down from the pole that came from the ceiling.

"Funny story about that…" Bakura said. Joey turned pale and looked like he was about to fall off the pole, and he did. Mira ran over him and gave him CPR.

"I KNEW SHE DIDN'T LIKE DUKE!" Yugi yelled from the cage, suddenly happy. Everyone started at him and he withered back into the cage.

"She wore an itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny, yellow polka dot bikini, that she wore on her first time today! An itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny, yellow polka dot bikini, that she wore on her first time today! HEY!" me and Mira sang out, as the glass that I ran into broke.

"Hey Bakura! You look smexy in that bikini! I just wanna hug you!" I said, running towards 'Kura when I rammed into the glass again, and this time it shattered into little teeny pieces.

"My bad..." I said, as I got up and ran and hugged Bakura.

He really was smexy in that bikini. Hey I realized something.

"Hey Bakura, since we found you, we win the game! HA IN YOU FACE YOU SMEXY BEAST!" I yelled.

"Oh well, I gave up on the game after a while. Anyone up for some pizza?" he said.

"YEA!" we all said.

We went and got some pizza and 'Kura was still in his bikini and the waiter was hitting on him then we all went to my house and played dress up and we all lived happily ever after. The End!

"Duuuude! All that funny stuff happens and we all live happily ever after? What's up with that?" said Mira.

"And this is coming from the girl who likes Duke. I mean come on he twirls his hair, now how manly is that!" said Andrea.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Duke, throwing his fist in the air.

"It means you're a heshe or a shemale or whatever they call you." Andrea said.

"A shemale? That's a first!" Said Mira, cracking up, as Duke and Andrea started fighting.

"Guys..." I said, and they ignored me.

"Guys..." I repeated and they still ignored me.

"Guys!" I yelled, and they still ignored me.

"GUYS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and they froze on the spot and looked at me.

"The story is over..." I said, and they looked at me with confused faces.

"It's over..you know, the end?" I said, as they looked at me confused.

"I'll give you ice cream if you get out of her-" I said, as they zoomed out of the room.

"..."

Sesshoumaru came out of nowhere and starts singing.

"I'm too sexy for my pants, to sexy for my pants, so sexy it hurts..." he sang, as I turned around to face him.

"For the love of God! Keep your pants on!" I yelled.

"Ah, screw this." he said, and walked out.

Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! THE END!

* * *

lmao! very random i told uuuu! reviews would be lovely so please review! ill give u cookies! anyway this is the end i kno all of u loved it im sorry


End file.
